Savour
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Short one shot set directly after the last scene between Rae and Finn. I know it's an overdone setting but I'm new to MMFD and obsessed with this particular scene.


**I know the aftermath of the series 1 finale has been done so many times before, but I just couldn't help myself. Hello, by the way :) – I only watched the show recently (I know, I know...only a year late!) and I'm completely hooked. I've re-watched the Rae & Finn 'I Love You' scene so many times since my first watch and series 2 cannot come soon enough! Please let me know what you think if you end up giving this a read.**

Savour

"So what now?" asks Finn after telling Rae of his feelings for her.

She stands there with a smile on her face, her eyes flicking between him and the ground until she composes herself enough to reply. She can think of several possible answers to his question, and most of them involve playing out the fantasies she's been having for weeks. But she doesn't voice any of them. "Fancy going back to my mum's reception to watch Chop murder an Oasis classic?"

Rae hopes he's not annoyed that she didn't tell him she loves him too. She _does_, of course; but it's still sinking in, those words he spelled out on her back mere minutes ago. She wants to drink it all in and savour it, this moment, and then when the knowledge has taken root inside her head she might be able to say it back with full confidence.

She's relieved when Finn simply smirks at her comment and they start walking back in the direction of the pub. "Oh God, he's started singing already?" he says of Chop. "If he's only doing Oasis now then we're really in trouble later..."

"What does that mean?"

He chuckles. "Nothing. It'll just be a nice surprise for everyone."

Shaking her head, Rae lets out a laugh of her own. "I'm sure it won't be anymore awkward than telling a room full of people you're a certified weirdo," she deadpans.

Finn gives her a serious look. "You're _not _a weirdo."

She rolls her eyes, looking away. "Yeah, okay."

He stops her in the street, takes both her hands in his and looks her in the eye. "Rae. Why do you hate yourself so much?"

"It's not something I can answer just like that, Finn. I have lots of...issues with myself. But I can tell you that I don't hate myself tonight, and I _don't _regret making that speech, even if I did make a fool of myself."

Finn gives one of her hands a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "You didn't make a fool of yourself. You were brilliant. I think...I think it was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. I'm just really sorry I disappeared instead of waiting around to tell you earlier."

"So why did you leave?"

"I needed some air," he admits, looking at his feet. "I couldn't take it in, knowing that you'd been hurting yourself and I had no idea. You're my best friend and I didn't have a clue about your life. It's taken me until tonight to realise I want to be more than just your mate."

Rae scans every inch of his face, committing yet another moment to memory. She considers telling him that she had been trying to say the exact same thing the night of the 'sexy party', when they'd been in that cupboard together.

She thinks there's probably been enough in the way of confessions for one day, though. And anyway, it doesn't matter anymore because he actually _loves_ her, and that's finally starting to cement it's place in her brain. She can't help but offload another insecurity, though. If Finn is really going to be with her, he needs to know what he's letting himself in for.

"I kind of thought that finding out I've been in a mental hospital would be quite off-putting. And before you say it, it's not that I think that little of you. It's just...even though I'm getting better I still have bad days, you know? I have to take medication every day, and I go to therapy sessions and...well, you get the picture."

Finn doesn't look fazed by what she's saying. He just keeps a hold of her left hand and starts walking again. Rae falls into step beside him, stealing glances when she hopes he's not looking. In truth, though, she learnt a long time ago that she can't do subtle no matter how hard she tries.

About a minute passes in silence before he comments. "I know you think I don't get it, and I'm not going to pretend I fully understand everything you've been through, or what you're still going through. But all I know is, I want to be there. I get what you're trying to say, and I still want to be there for you. I want to be with you, Rae."

She's too overwhelmed to speak, but her eyes are shining with tears as she clutches onto his hand. She wants to kiss him, to pour everything she's feeling into it so that he _knows _the words she wants to say out loud.

But they're nearing the pub now and she doesn't want an audience for their first kiss – she doesn't want to share it with anyone else. So as they get to the door, Rae removes her hand from his, causing him to come to a stop and turn to look at her now tearstained face.

She pulls Finn into their second hug of the evening, and he puts his arms around her with a relaxed ease. Carefully she uses the pad of her forefinger to trace the letters across his back; a declaration all of her own, even if she is copying his sentiment.

I—L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-T-O-O.


End file.
